


IAU(IDOL ARTS UNIVERSITY)AU!

by Laithern



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laithern/pseuds/Laithern
Summary: see what happens when 2 girls start a new life and in the process get thrown into a mix with a private university full of beautiful and talented boys. Staring 2 original characters Kari and Laith along with Pentagon and SF9! Kari and Laith buy a cafe/dance studio/music studio from their friend that is in exclusive use to the students of IAU a private all boys univeristy for music, dance and the arts. Read on and see what happens to these 2 boy crazy girls!!!





	1. This is Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's move in day!! Laith and Kari are ready to start their new lives and are in for a few surprises!

**Chapter 1: This is Paradise**

Laith had just stopped the moving truck in front of their new place when she looked at her bff Kari and said “Can you believe we just bought this place, what are we about to get ourselves into?”

“I honestly can’t, but it should be a fun adventure!” Kari replied, “And Dahlia said this place should be paradise for the two of us!”

“why do you think she would say that?” she looked at Laith with a slightly puzzled look before opening the door of the truck and hoping out. 

Laith shrugged slightly while wondering the same thing to herself. She did find it odd that Dahlia said that, but then again she did know her and kari the best out of all of their friends. What exactly would be paradise to the two of them? 

The two girls had decided it was time for something new in their lives, they were getting tired of the same old boring thing day in and day out, they were craving adventure. Adventure so happened to find them one day when their friend Dahlia offered to sell them her place and her business. She owned a cafe and dance & music studio near a private arts university, it had practice rooms for dancing and sound proof rooms for practicing music and also a few small recording studios. Dahlia thought it was perfect for the artsy town, there were already a few cafes in town and a couple of dance and music studios but she figured one with a cafe connected would be perfect for a place that was near the school. Plus there wasn’t a dance or music studio near the school, of course they probably had to have their own stuff in the university but it was a small university that opened only about 30 years ago and only had about 200 or so students. So Dahlia opened her business a few years ago and it was always frequented by the students of the university, so much so that the school decided to sign a contract with her to make it exclusive to the universities students.

Laith hopped out of the truck and looked around, the business was located a few blocks away from the school in a beautiful neighborhood of vintage brownstone houses. Laith had always wanted to live in a place like this, being a small town girl she wasn’t a big fan of cities so she never had the opportunity to live in a place like this before, but she decided it was time for something new and she’d seen pictures of Dahlia’s house and she absolutely loved it. 

Kari came around to the side of the truck that Laith was standing on and looked at her watch. “ Where the hell is Dahlia? She said she’d meet us here at 9 a.m.”

“You know Dahlia.” Laith replied, “ When has she ever been on time for anything? Hell her mom even says she was late for her own birth!”  
“Shit you right.” Kari replied with a chuckle, their friend honestly was never on time for anything. It would have been better to tell her to meet them and hour earlier and have her actually show up on time.  

Just then a loud Harley Davidson motorcycle pulled up in front of the moving truck and a long legged brunette with pale skin and bright green eyes got off of it. “Sorry I’m late guys, trying to put a whole house's worth of things into storage is a bitch and a half!”

“It’s cool Dahlia, we were expecting it.” Laith said to her long time friend, “Don’t you think we know about your lack of time management?” 

“My time management skills aren’t that bad! Anyways, come here and hug me you bitches, it’s been so long since we’ve seen each other!” Dahlia replied as she ran up to the two friends and embraced both of them.

The two girls embraced for a while, it had been almost 3 years since they’d seen each other. Of course there was facetime and the skype call here and there but they hadn’t all been in the same place at the same time for what seemed like an eternity. They had all been best friends since college, meeting when Laith and Dahlia were seniors and Kari had just entered their university as a freshman. They had met in a boring English Lit. class that Laith had needed to retake after failing for the 3rd time and Dahlia had decided to keep her company, and hopefully she could help her pass this time. They had both just happened to sit next to Kari who was sitting in a row of the lecture hall alone when their super attractive professor walked in and Laith looked at Dahlia and said “I might have to fail this shit for a 4th time!” to which Kari replied, “Bitch me too! I mean not for a 4th time cause this is my first time taking the class, but if he keeps teaching it there may be a 4th time.”

To that comment Laith replied “I’m Laith and this is Dahlia, we’re now best friends and you can’t object to it.” while extending her hand for a handshake.

“I’m totally cool with this!” Kari replied placing her hand in Laith’s and shaking it. There and then begin the crazy friendship that belonged to the 3 of them. They were practically the same person. Especially Laith and Kari, there was no separating them since that day. 

“Sooo…. Are we just gonna stand out here hugging all day or what?” Kari finally asked. They’d been driving all day and now that they were here she was ready to move her stuff in and get things started. 

“Oh!” Dahlia exclaimed, “I have to give you guys the keys and go over stuff for the business and studios with you guys before my flight in 4 hours!” 

“God forbid you’re actually late for something again!” Laith replied sarcastically, “Though i’ve never known you to be late for a flight. I guess you’re only on time when it’s something you want to do.”

“I mean I could just totally keep the keys if you’re going to be a bitch” Dahlia looked to her and said as she began to dangle a set of keys in front of Laith’s face. “Behold the keys of paradise! I can totally keep them if that’s what you want.”

Laith grabbed the keys out of Dahlia’s hands. “The fuck you are, and anyways why do you keep calling this place paradise?”

“You’ll see.” Dahlia told her with a wink while she placed her arms around Kari’s Shoulders, “Anyways I’m going to take Kari inside the cafe and go over business stuff because I know how much you hate it. You can start moving boxes Ms. She-Hulk.” And With that Dahlia and Kari turned and proceeded to walk into the cafe.  

“Who the fuck are you calling a She-Hulk!” Laith yelled after her while walking to the back of the truck and opening it so she could start moving some boxes in. “I can’t help that I’m slightly strong.”

Looking into the truck Laith begin to survey what was inside and decided to move the boxes of unimportant non-breakable stuff first and save the rest for when Kari came back. She grabbed 2 somewhat heavy boxes filled with books and stacked them on top of eachother. After getting the boxes situated in her hands Laith realized that she couldn’t see over them, “Well shit.” she exclaimed to herself, “I probably should just bring in one at a time, but i don’t feel like taking multiple trips.” She stood there and thought for a moment before deciding. “Fuck it, We’ll do it live and the house is just right there. What could possibly go wrong.”

In Laith’s case a lot could go wrong in a short period of time. As she began to walk towards the house with the two boxes she forgot to account for the height of the curb as she stepped up. The tip of her shoe clipped the curb and being unable to stop herself she began to fall forward.

“OH FUCK!” She cried out as she prepared herself to faceplant in the worst way possible with the two boxes. Luckily for her a curious bystander had been watching her as she talked with herself about whether she should carry both the boxes in at once or just one at a time. 

“Whoa!” The bystander said as he ran towards Laith and caught her and the boxes before they hit the ground. “Are you ok?” 

Having closed her eyes in preparation for her untimely demise because of the street curb Laith slowly opened them upon realizing someone had saved her. “I’m totally good!” Laith replied to the stranger as she got herself upright. Bending down she lightly rubbed the ankle she had tripped with checking for any sore spots, the last thing she needed was an injury before her new life could begin. 

“Luckily for me I’m pretty sturdy! I think my body was made strong because I”m so -.” Laith’s words were halted mid sentence as she finally looked up at the stranger and was met with one of the most handsome faces she’d ever seen. 

“Holy shit… I mean thanks!” she said as she tried not to look anymore weird than she already did.

The boy was tall with perfectly tanned skin, a strong neck with a very attractive adams apple. Which led to a jawline almost sharp enough to kill a man, plump lips with the corners turned up to form a beautiful smile, and perfectly high cheekbones and attractive kind eyes. He was wearing ripped faded denim jeans with a tank top that was covered by a long sleeved button down shirt that was unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to his mid forearm. He looked like the body of a god underneath all those clothes. 

“You must be one of the new owners of the cafe and studio!” He said to Laith While motioning behind him to the cafe, “Dahlia noona said that two of her friends had bought it from her!”

“Yes I am.” Was all Laith could say in response to the gorgeous guy that was standing in front of her. Most of her mental strength was being used try to get her face to not look like a deer that was about to be hit by a 1 ton truck. She wasn’t sure if she was succeeding because the gorgeous guy let out a light chuckle. God why was even his laugh hot as fuck Laith thought to herself. 

The stranger stuck out his hand and offered it to Laith to shake, “I’m Hongseok. You are?...” he asked her while looking at her expectantly waiting for her to take the hand he offered. 

Still feeling awestruck it took Laith a minute or two to realize that Hongseok was Introducing himself to her. “Oh! Sorry!” she exclaimed while taking his hand and shaking it, “I’m Laith. You know Dahlia?” she asked him. 

“Yeah I”m a Junior at IAU. I come here all the time, our school set it up to where the students have exclusive rights to use the cafe and studios.”

“Oh yeah, Dahlia told me all about that! By the way, what does IAU mean?” Laith asked him, to be honest she wasn’t very familiar with the school. She new a few famous and actors came from the school but she’d never looked it up.

“Idol Arts University. It’s just a few blocks that way.” Hongseok said point to the direction in front of him, “Speaking of which I should go, I’m gonna be late for class! If you’re still moving stuff in when i’m finished with classes I’ll come and help you move the furniture and stuff in, how does that sound?”

“That sounds like the best thing ever” Laith replied trying not to seem like she was totally down for him to move anything and everything she owned, “I’m sure we’ll still be moving stuff in, if you haven’t noticed we have a lot of shit.” 

Looking over into the truck Hongseok replied, “It seems like you do! Well Laith it was nice meeting, and I’ll be back later to help you move. I really gotta go though!” And with that the boy jogged off in the direction he sad the university was in.

Forgetting the two boxes she had planned on bringing into the house just moments ago Laith ran inside the cafe to go tell Kari what just happened. “BITCH! She was right!” she exclaimed.

“What the hell are you talking about Laith.” Kari replied looking at her friend curiously. Who was right?

“Dahlia was right! This place is paradise.” Laith as she begin to tell her friend about everything that just went down outside. “He’s Fucking gorgeous! I nearly needed a whole bottle of water just looking at him!”

“For real?!” Kari exclaimed with excitement, then suddenly sounding slightly dejected she said, “Damn, why did you have to meet him first?”

“Don’t worry.” Dahlia suddenly interjected, “There is more where that came from.” A grin suddenly appeared on her face. “I wasn’t lying when I said this place would be paradise for you two. I know what kind of boy crazy thirsty hoes you two are. Did you not look up what kind of school IAU is?”

“No…..” Kari responded looking at Dahlia with a look that clearly said ‘why would we possibly need to look that up?’

“It’s an all boys school, and all the boys that go there are that gorgeous.” Dahlia told them . Smiling even bigger as Kari and Laith looked at each other with wide eyes.

“If the way Laith Just described this Hongseok guy is true, then this place is fucking paradise!” Kari exclaimed suddenly feeling very excited 

“Oh it is.” Dahlia said to them, “I hope you’re prepared for what you just walked in to. 

“You bet your ass we are!” Laith excitedly said “Dahlia I’m now going to leave everything I own to you in my will.” 

“Even that gorgeous black and red victorian dress?” Dahlia asked, she’d been eyeing that dress since Laith showed her the picture of it.

“No, everything but that, I’m getting buried in that.” Laith said. There was no way in hell Dahlia was getting her hands on that dress. And as the friends bantered back and for a while, neither Kari nor Laith knew what one hell of a trip this new adventure was going to be for them. 

 

 

 


	2. The sun and a cricket are part timers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laith and Kari Meet 2 new students!

-

**Chapter 2: The sun and a cricket are part timers?**

 

 

After chatting and laughing with each other for some time Dahlia suddenly looked at her watch and screamed “OH SHIT GUYS! I NEED TO GO OR I’M GONNA MISS MY FLIGHT!!!” she quickly embraced the two girls and begin to dash out the door, blowing kisses to them she said “I love you guys and good luck!”

“Bye Dahlia!” Kari said waving to her friend who she’d missed but now probably won’t see for another few years. “You better send us a ton of shit from japan! Don’t make me come find you!” 

“I won’t!!!! I love you guys” she said going out the door before running back in and tossing a small set of keys at Laith. “That’s for you”

“What are these for?” Laith asked in confusion, “ you already gave us the keys to the house and the store.”

“It’s for the Harley, I left the paperwork for it in the kitchen let me know if you need anything else for it signed.”

“YOU’RE GIVING ME YOUR FUCKING HARLEY?!” Laith exclaimed in shock. That harley was the most beautiful bike she’d ever seen, and Dahlia was just giving it to her?

“Well yeah! I can’t take it to japan with me now can I? Plus i’d rather you have it then selling it to someone who probably won’t take care of it.” 

“You are getting very close to getting that black and red victorian dress in my will.” Laith said to her friend as she watched her walk out the door. Laith and Kari would miss her. They’d been apart for so many years and only got to connect again for a few hours and now Dahlia was off for a new and exciting life in japan. 

With a sigh Kari looked at Laith and said “should we start unloading the truck?” 

“Yep” Laith replied, “let's get this over with and get some food, I could totally kill a shrimp burrito right now.” 

The two friends walked out to the moving truck ready to get their things moved into the house, when Laith noticed the boxes she had left on the curb during the frenzy of almost dying and meeting the bronzed god named Hongseok. “Oh shit, I forgot about these. I guess these should be the first things to go in.” 

They picked up the boxes and carried them up the small set of steps and into the house, placing them in the living room Laith looked at Kari and said, “I’m gonna go through these and see whose books they are and put them in the right room, it will be easier to unpack if we put everything in the rooms they belong to begin with.” 

“That works for me, I’ll head back outside and start unloading some boxes onto the curb so we can go through them before we bring them in.”

No sooner had Kari walked out the door towards the truck did she see two boys standing behind the truck taking out boxes. The first boy was very tell with legs that went on for days, he had dark black hair and a cute face with gorgeous eyes and long gorgeous eyelashes that would make any girl jealous. He seemed like a troublemaker though, He was wearing a baggy black hoodie with what looked like a face on the front and tight black jeans with high lace up combat boots. The second boy was almost as tall as the other one but not much his face was childlike and innocent looking but very beautiful, like almost too beautiful, and his his eyes felt like they could see right into your soul. He had teal colored hair with purple streaks that was parted down the middle framing his face, and  he was wearing tight fitting white t-shirt underneath a green flannel button down shirt made of a light material with tight blue jeans and converse. The visuals for these two boys were no joke, if Kari wasn’t so upset at them for trying to steal their stuff she would have been shook

Kari couldn’t believe what she was seeing, how could someone have the audacity to steal their stuff in the middle of the street in broad daylight! “HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO THINK YOU’RE DOING!” she yelled at them while jogging down the stairs towards them preparing to beat the shit out of the both of them. 

“We’re here to help you move in.” the long legged boy began saying, “Didn’t Dahlia noona tell you we were coming to help you?” He looked at her very puzzled. Dahlia noona was supposed to let them know that they were coming.

“We didn’t mean to scare you.” the teal haired boy said somewhat nervously. “We just finished with our classes for the day and Dahlia noona told us to come help you when we were done, we weren’t trying to take anything.” 

Kari felt a little bad for yelling at them because the teal haired boy seemed kind of scared and the face he made almost enough to break her heart, but she was still a bit skeptical. How could she believe them? There was no way for her to check that they were telling the truth, by now Dahlia was probably on her plane headed to japan. She was about to begin interrogating the two boys when Laith came out of the front door and stood on the stoop of the house. “Oh! They’re here!” she said jogging down the steps towards them.

“You know them?” Kari asked Laith pointing at the two possible robbers standing in front of her. 

“Well I don’t know them know them.” Laith said, “Dahlia just sent me a message on Kakao. She forgot to tell us that she’s having 2 part timers come to help us move in since we have so much stuff.”

“And that would be us.” Said the long legged boy gesturing to himself and the teal haired boy who had moved to stand behind him slightly. “I’m Wooseok and he’s Taeyang, We’re your part timers that work in the cafe.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 3 coming soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
